yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinkai Yuto
Shinkai Yuto is a new first year student at Hakone Academy. He is the sixth member of team Hakogaku participating in the second Inter High competition of the story. Appearance His facial features are similar to those of his older brother, Shinkai Hayato, but Yuto has dark, spiky hair and red eyes. During his first appearances, he was wearing a plastic festival blonde girl mask to conceal his identity. Personality According to Izumida, Yuto's personality is somewhat similar to Hayato's in that he is aloof and self-confident. He also seems to like cute things, such as the "girlish" mask he wore before his formal introduction, and shares his brother's habit of idly munching on food. Plot He is the sixth member of the Hakone Academy Bicycle Club for the second Inter High. Yuto is a climber, unlike his sprinter older brother. 42nd Summer Inter High Day 1 Day 2 Before the start of Day 2, after Hakone Academy gathers together and dons all the number tags they won the previous day to an amazed crowd, Yuto is seen ignoring the fans in favor of watching as Onoda Sakamichi inadvertently spills all the contents of his bag across the ground, several of which is anime merchandise. As Naruko and Imaizumi help Onoda scramble to pick everything up, Yuto reflects on how Onoda, though competing for the first time, won lasts year's Inter High and was thus dubbed King of the Mountain, thinking he seems too unsuspecting for the title. According to him, it's said that many are not prepared for the easily flustered boy when they meet Onoda after hearing the legend of the previous Inter High's "King", which Yuto accepts as true. One of the capsule toys rolls to Yuto's feet, and as Onoda tries to pick it up, their gazes meet. Onoda is startled to see such a "handsome" person staring at him, not knowing who they are. Yuto suddenly imitates his brother's famous "Bang!" pose, explaining that it's his brother's way of saying he'll definitely defeat an opponent, and that his brother is Shinkai Hayato. It takes Onoda a minute, but he recalls Hakone Academy's previous number four, and is subsequently amazed that both brothers are cyclists. Yuto returns Onoda's caspule toy to him and introduces himself properly, stating that the only reason he entered the Inter High was to compete with Onoda, not that the other members of his team are aware. The previous day, had Onoda been sent out to take the mountain, Yuto would have been allowed to go after him. He's disappointed that wasn't the case, and claims it was tiring pretending all day that he wasn't interested in Onoda. Because Hakone Academy won Day 1, Yuto says they probably won't be as defensive, and asks if Onoda has time in his schedule - because he wants to have a showdown only between the two of them. Onoda is startled, and Yuto demands and answer, if it is yes. Skills and Techniques Relationships Shinkai Hayato Yuto is Shinkai's younger brother and addresses him as "Hayato-kun". Yuto started cycling because of his brother and even chose the same brand of bike as his. He joined Hakone academy because his brother went there, but also because the team is considered kings. However, since they have different positions, they haven't ridden together much. Watanabe has said that the whether the two get along well is still undetermined. Trivia ;Misc * When asked if Yuto wants to be a girl, Watanabe-sensei said that "he'd explain it in the manga". * Yuto's favorite foods are vegetables. * Yuto’s image animal is a prairie dog. Category:Climbers Category:Hakone Academy Bicycle Club Category:Male Characters